


Before She Walks Away.

by abcsupercorp



Series: F/F ships [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, jealous josie saltzman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Taken place after episode 2x08 of Legacies.Hope keeps having nightmares of something happening to Josie. Just her luck though, Josie hates her. She hates her and Landon.Inspired by the art of losing.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: F/F ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552678
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Spare.

**Author's Note:**

> Hosie endgame

Everything happens for a reason. Whether it'd be falling in love at the wrong time, or falling in love with the wrong one. 

Hope's fist pounded on the twins door, she was desperate to see Josie. She had a nightmare regarding Josie and it felt all too real that she  _ had  _ to see her "Josie! Please open up!" she begged.

Lizzie opened the door, "God, Hope! It's 5am! What the hell do you want?"

"Is Josie okay?" Hope asked. 

"Yeah, she's fine." Lizzie replied. Moving out of the way to reveal a sleeping Josie. "See?" she asked, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be with Landon."

"I..I just thought something happened." Hope replied. 

"Josie's fine, Hope." Lizzie replied. "I'm a bit shocked you were so worried, though. Considering otherwise."

Hope sighed, "Look, if this is about what happened during that fake Christmas-" she was cut off.

"It's okay. Don't explain yourself." Lizzie replied. "Just give her some space. Have you two talked about any of it?" 

"No." Hope sighed, "I just.. I don't know the right words to say."

"How about  _ I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I got back together with Landon the second he broke up with you _ " Lizzie suggested. 

Hope grimaced, it was that bad, wasn't it? "Does she hate me?" Hope asked.

"I don't think so." Lizzie replied. "She just needs time. Okay?" 

"How much time?" Hope asked. "Lizzie, I have this bad feeling and I can't shake it. If anything happens to Josie, I won't forgive myself." 

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Lizzie sympathizes. Hope nodded in response. "I'll talk to her. But no promises, okay?"

"Okay." Hope replied. "Thank you."

  
"Sure, but only because we both obviously love Josie." Lizzie replied.  _ love more than we know _ Hope thought. "Now goodnight."


	2. God Forsaken Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope talks to Josie. Mainly a super soft Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

The next morning, Hope woke up again covered in sweat and some tears, _Another nightmare_ she thought to herself, _great_. She grumbled. She couldn't figure it out. What was causing all these nightmares? 

"C'mon Mikaelson, just get through the day and everything will be fine." She mumbled to herself. "Just shake off the nightmare. I'm sure Josie's fine." 

She got ready and headed down to breakfast. She saw Josie sitting but not eating, letting out a sigh of relief. She walked over to her. "Hey, Josie."

Josie looked up and then back down, "Hi," She said quietly. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hope asked.

Josie shook her head, "I'm not that hungry." she lied.

Hope furrowed her eyebrows with concern, "Jo, you _need_ to eat something, You're always grumpier when you're upset."

"I am _not_!" Josie argued. She sighed, "Okay, I see your point." she got up and was about to leave when-

"Wait," Hope said, Josie stopped and turned around to face her, "Can-can I join you?"

"You want to join me and get breakfast?" Josie asked. 

"Please?" Hope asked. Josie didn't say anything, she just nodded. Hope let out a sigh of relief. "Yay." 

The two of them walked over to the food line in silence, that is until Josie broke it.

"Can I ask you something?" Josie said.

"Anything." Hope replied. 

"Why were you at our dorm at 5am?" Josie asked. Hope looked confused, "Lizzie told me."

"Oh," Hope said quietly, "I um, I had a nightmare and it involved you." 

Josie's eyebrow quipped up with curiosity. "Really? Can you tell me about it?" 

"Let's get food first." Hope replied. Josie nodded and the two of them grabbed their meals and headed back to the table. "Basically, there was a monster and it attacked you. I found you but it was too late." Hope replied. "You-you died in my arms, I was begging you not to go, but it was too late, and I couldn't save you." she continued. Josie noticed Hope's eyes watering up. "I had another one after I went to check up on you." 

"Are these nightmares frequent?" Josie asked.

Hope nodded, "Yes." she replied. "I can't shake it, Jo. If something happens to you while you hate me.."

"I don't hate you, Hope." Josie replied. "I hate what you did. Getting back together with Landon so quickly like that.." she trailed, and Hope bowed her head, "But I could never hate you." 

"You don't?" Hope asked. 

Josie shook her head, "You're my best friend." 

Hope furrowed her eyebrows in order to make it look like she wasn't becoming an emotional mess, but she failed. She's just too soft around Josie. "You're my best friend too, Jo." 

Josie laughed as her thumb brushed over Hope's cheek, wiping away her tears. "Is the great, tough Hope Mikaelson getting soft on me?" she teased. 

Hope laughed and blushed a little, "Shut up." she said with an eye roll. "This is your fault, you know." 

"Oh yeah?" Josie asked with a smirk, "How so?"

"You're adorable." Hope replied. "It's not _my fault_ _you're_ the cutest person at this school." 

Josie laughed and Hope found the blush that crept up Josie's cheek adorable. "What about Landon? You don't think he's the cutest person at school?"

Hope shrugged, "I do think he's cute, but I still think you're cuter." 

Josie smiled as she took a bite of her oatmeal. "Thanks." 

"I only tell the truth." Hope smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	3. Jealousy Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade appears earlier than the prison world eps. Jade flirts with Josie, and Hope's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Hope?👀

Josie and Hope spend the rest of the day together at the library, talking and chatting about the silliest things they could think of. Josie didn't feel like anything had to be different & Hope felt good knowing Josie was safe near her. 

"Hey," Said a voice. Josie and Hope looked up to see Jade.

"Oh, Hey Jade." Josie says sweetly, Hope can't help but want to tell the vampire to "go away." but she stays quiet. 

"Can I borrow you for a second?" Jade asked, looking at Josie like she was the most beautiful gem ever (-a look Hope gives Josie also-) , and Hope looked like she might panic, though she still does not say a word. When she notices Josie blushing at the way Jade's looking at her, Hope finds herself clenching her jaw and balling  _ both  _ hands into fists. Josie was  _ hers.  _ Well okay no, not  _ hers.  _ But  _ her best friend.  _

"Sure." Josie said with a smile. "I'll be right back." And the two of them walk off. Hope's still jealous. She's burning with jealousy and her bones feel like she might just _ fucking kill Jade _ . 

  
  


Josie and Jade are talking, Jade's asking Josie out and Josie's blushing, she is attracted to Jade. Very much so. As much as she finds herself falling for Hope all over again, she can't help but be drawn to this mysterious blonde before her. 

"Sooo.. is Mikaelson your girlfriend?" Jade asked. 

"No." Josie replied. "We're just friends." (Lies of course.)

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" Jade asked again.

"Yeah, why not?" Josie replied with a gentle smile. 

Jade smiles and pulls Josie in for a kiss. Hope sees it and her nails are sinking into her skin as she burns with jealousy.  _ Why am I so jealous!  _ Hope asked herself. Josie stumbles backwards, blushing and smiling fondly at Jade. Then she walks back over to Hope. As giddy as ever.

"someone's happy." Hope says. She tries her best to pretend like she  _ isn't  _ jealous. 

"Yeah." Josie says as she looks down at her feet. "I- I think I like her."

"Oh?" Hope says as she raises an eyebrow. "That's great!" She playfully elbows Josie. "Guess I can tease you about her then, huh?"

Josie blushes and covers her face with her hand. " _ Hopeee _ ." She whined.

Hope giggles, "I'm just kidding." She says, "sort of." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Jealous Hope!!

**Author's Note:**

> x


End file.
